mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bleach: The Blade of Fate
}} |genre = Fighting |modes = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer |ratings = CERO: All Ages ESRB: Teen |platforms = Nintendo DS |media = 1 Gigabit flash card |requirements = |input = D-Pad, buttons, touch screen }} Bleach: The Blade of Fate, known in Japan as is a 2D Fighting game that features the cast of characters from the popular Bleach anime and manga. The game also features Nintendo's WFC, allowing players to connect and play against players all over the world. The game modes include story mode, arcade mode, VS mode, training mode, challenge mode, and survival mode, time attack mode and Urahara shop. The game's theme song is "Ichirin no Hana" by High and Mighty Color. Playable characters *Ichigo Kurosaki (shinigami, hollow) *Renji Abarai *Momo Hinamori *Ganju Shiba *Orihime Inoue *Uryū Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Byakuya Kuchiki *Rukia Kuchiki (in a gigai) *Soifon *Yoruichi Shihouin *Shunsui Kyōraku *Jūshirō Ukitake *Sajin Komamura (masked, unmasked) *Kaname Tōsen *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Kenpachi Zaraki *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Gin Ichimaru *Sōsuke Aizen *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kon *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Tatsuki Arisawa *Bonnie (Ganju's Boar) Story Mode Bleach: The Blade of Fate video game for the Nintendo DS system follows the main protagonist of the anime and manga, Ichigo Kurosaki, on his quest to save a Soul Reaper named Rukia Kuchiki, who is scheduled for execution for giving Ichigo her Soul Reaper powers so he could save his family from a Hollow. The story modes for each character vary and an additional 22 episodes can be unlocked upon completing the new unlocked episodes after Rescue Rukia. A 23rd episode more accurately details the Soul Society arc beginning with Ichigo's fight against Ganju and ending with Aizen's betrayal. Gameplay Battles in Bleach are between two and four characters in any combination of teams and enemies. Ally/Enemy characters can either be AI controlled, or controlled by other players via Nintendo WFC or DS Wireless Communications. The battles in Bleach take place in double-layered side-scrolling arenas with 3D pre-rendered backgrounds, of which there are 16 in total. The fighting in Bleach is controlled through a combination of the D-pad, the a, x, b and y buttons and the touch screen. The D-pad is used for moving the character, the a, x, y and b buttons are used to attack using a light, medium or heavy attack or initiate a flash step and the touch screen is used to initiate special attacks, RF moves and use special status affecting cards. The gameplay in The Blade of Fate remains mostly unchanged from the Japanese version apart from several fixed balance issues. The most notable addition is an "anti-air" system; attacks coming from the ground cannot be blocked in the air, which alters the gameplay significantly. It allows attack opportunities and traps not possible in the original game. Reception Bleach: The Blade of Fate received a rating of 8.5 in Nintendo Power No. 222 by George S. He comments in his review that Blade of Fate will appeal to any fan of well-executed feature heavy fighting games. However, the game has also been criticized for certain unbalanced mechanics, such as card powerups and autoblock, which can give players unfair advantages over others. The game was also awarded Best Fighting Game of 2007 by IGN. See also * Bleach * Bleach: Dark Souls * [[List of Bleach video games|List of Bleach video games]] * List of Nintendo DS games References External links *[http://bleach.sega.jp/nds/index.html Official Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei website] *[http://www.dirtcheapvideogames.com Dirt Cheap Video Games Bleach DS: Souten ni Kakeru Unmei Retailer] Category:2006 video games Blade of Fate, The Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DS-only games Category:Sega games Category:Treasure Co. games Category:Versus fighting games es:Bleach: The Blade of Fate fr:Bleach: The Blade of Fate it:Bleach: The Blade of Fate ja:BLEACH DS pt:Bleach: Blade of Fates ru:Bleach DS